Покойникам никто не пишет
by strakat
Summary: Незнакомец предлагает угостить выпивкой. Почему бы и нет?


**Автор:** straykat.  
**Бета**: Eichhörnchen.  
**Название**: «Покойникам никто не пишет».  
**Дисклеймер:** Крейг Бартлетт/Nickelodeon/straykat.  
**Статус:** Завершен.  
**Персонажи: **Брейни, упоминаются Арнольд и Хельга.  
**Рейтинг:** R (Т).  
**Жанр:** Нуар, Драма.  
**Вид:** не-AU, слэш.  
**Размер:** мини.  
**Варнинг:** Косвенный слэш, нецензурная лексика, смерть персонажа.

Почему он никогда не может запомнить названия? Подобных злачных мест, несмотря на крупность города, в Хиллвуде немного. Пока Брейни был еще трезв, он попытался призвать на помощь память. Ведь еще чуть-чуть, и синяя неоновая вывеска клуба окончательно обратится в нечто неясное. Алкоголь и оглушительно громкая электронная музыка сделают свое черное дело. Правда, чего таить? За этим он сюда и пришел, чтобы ни хрена не помнить. В этом мраке, пронизанном лучами стробоскопов, пропитанном похотью и спиртными испарениями, воспоминания разлетались, как чертово воронье после ружейного выстрела. В том его манящая прелесть и отталкивающая гнусность.

Труднее всего отделаться от чувства гадливости. Оно может покинуть лишь тогда, когда этот водоворот порочности затянет в самую пучину. Но даже брезгливость удается преодолеть, как только твое дыхание начинает источать алкогольные пары. Тогда уже лысый бугай через три барных стула кажется сексуальнее гориллы, а склонившийся над стаканами хмурый бармен — просто душкой.

Еще один водочный сет, и любовь цвета неба внушает всё меньше отвращения. Говорят, в этом клубе за хорошую плату можно достать охренительные вещества. Наверняка, только хорошенько обдолбавшись, можно нацепить пёстрые боа, кожаные шорты и выдвинуться на проклятый гей-парад под задорные песенки группы Village People.

На деле однополые отношения не такие радужные, как флаг ЛГБТ-сообщества, и все эти люди вокруг отлично это понимают. Иначе бы они не закладывали фундамент этого храма однодневного разврата, не прятали бы своих тел во тьме, в густом насыщенном вожделением воздухе танцпола. Среди всего этого худощавый парень в очках, уж слишком стильно одетый для мужчин, которым свойственна небрежность, выглядит лёгкой добычей. Возможно, Брейни один чувствует эту постылую мрачность, а возможно, в его крови просто не хватает градусов.

Еще одна опустошённая рюмка стукнулась донышком о стойку перед ним, а высокий парень со светлой шевелюрой опускается на соседнее место как раз вовремя. Оптимальная кондиция для съема достигается через пятьдесят миллилитров сорокоградусной. А пока Брейни готов продать душу, лишь бы имя это обаятельного засранца по соседству начиналось на букву «эйч».

Незнакомец предлагает угостить выпивкой. Почему бы и нет? Завсегдатаи не отказываются, только новички. Еще несколько минут, и ладонь Брейни накрывают чужой. Он не отдергивает руку. Вполне ожидаемое действие. Наверняка он кажется этому парню сущим ангелом. Брейни знал, что производит такое впечатление своей с виду невинной наружностью. Некоторые ему это прямо говорили. А его визави явно пытается строить из себя змея-искусителя. Это видно по его жестам, нахальной ухмылочке и нарочитой манере держаться. Брейни прячет насмешливый взгляд за стеклами очков и уступает. Так происходит всегда.

Комната, в которой они оказались, тесная и душная. В чуть озаренной уличным светом темноте Брейни едва удается разглядеть, как блестят глаза незнакомца. Паршивое пойло, заказанное этим парнем, добило окончательно. Он не помнит, как доехал сюда, и насколько длинным был путь. Может, это всего лишь грязная фантазия услужливо подбрасывает ему эти видения, а сам он просто в отключке, возможно, даже у себя дома.

Парень рывком снимает с него очки, и его рука спускается к вороту рубашки. Брейни ведь так и не узнал его имени. Да и черт с ним! Пару мгновений, и в голове наступит долгожданная пустота, бесценная радость чувствовать себя трупом, а им не нужны имена.

Хочется забыть, что тебя зовут Брейни. Хочется забыть то, что Хельга, любовь всей его гребаной жизни, вот уже пять лет на антидепрессантах, а Арнольд отправился на тот свет немногим раньше. Сгинул в своих треклятых джунглях, повторив роковую судьбу своих родителей. А ведь, мать его, Шотмэн был ему другом. Только не таким, с которыми Брейни иногда тусуется в дрянных гей-клубах вроде сегодняшнего, а настоящим. Хочется забыть, что эта чертова возлюбленная Патаки ни капли не нуждается в его сострадании. Наглотавшись валиума, она может уснуть, и Брейни отчего-то уверен, что умирать Хельга не собирается. Если протянула половину десятилетия, то еще задержится в этом мире.

Когда незнакомец касается его астеничного бледного торса, все становится безразличным. То, что такие обильные возлияния не пройдут для него бесследно и Брейни ожидает, как минимум, поганое утро. То, что этот парень пытается распалить его словами и действиями абсолютно безразлично, как и то, что его электронный ящик всегда пуст. Ведь покойникам никто не пишет.

Все они мертвецы. Просто кто-то ушел, сгорев, в двадцать пять, а кто-то будет тлеть до старости.

/23. 03. 2013/


End file.
